shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kormoran Noctis
Introduction Kormoran Noctis is a Coronan mercenary employed by the ruler of Hellpiea. As one of the military commanders of the current Hellpian army, Noctis leads the dreadwing division, and takes considerable pride in his fully functional batlike wings. Appearance Noctis is a tall, sharply dressed figure, particularly comared to his more feral and demonic comrades. He has dark red hair that is kept quite neat, although it often takes on a windswept or feathery appearance. His eyes are red and have vertical slit pupils similar to a cat's, althoug this is not as prominent as Dusk's, or indeed other examples of Hell island natives. Personality Noctis is a proud warrior, often to the point of arrogance, and has considerable confidence in his skills. He also has a vain streak, putting more thought into his appearance and style than his associates, and following popular fashion of Corona. His wings, created by grimary enhancement, are a source of particular pride for him as much because of their appearance as a fashionable accessory as because of their practical functionality. It is said that the three things he values the most are, in order, strength and power, appearances, and wealth. He shows respect for powerful opponents he meets in battle, and never fails to acknowledge greater than average strength, even if he himself is stronger still. He also prefers to fight according to an honour code, despite lacking a definate one of his own, and usually adopts the opponent's own rules and standards, believing that strength and skill should be the only deciding factors of a fight. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat While Noctis prefers to fight with weapons rather than barehanded, he feels that being dependant on a weapon makes for an inflexible approach to combat. In order to avoid this, he has practiced Coronan Krav Maga, in order to maximise the damage he can inflict, and make full use of his body in combat. With the addition of his wings and his clawed feet, he becomes a swift, unpredictable attacker who can keep his opponents on the defensive. The firey aspect of the style is also combined with his weapon techniques, heating up his "flower" polearms to make them much more damaging than they would be otherwise. Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit Noctis' current employer gave him the Renge Renge no Mi , which he subsequently consumed, becoming a blossom-person. This power allows him to cause anything to blossom as flowers. Despite the seemingly innoccuous and harmless nature of the ability, it has formidable applications in combat, allowing him to turn simple iron filings into huge metal "flowers" which he can then wield as polearms. Combined with his speed and ability for limited flight, Noctis is able to keep his opponents off guard by combining sudden lunges and charges with a spontaeneously generated weapon, as well as avoiding the usual problems of weight and size associated with polearms. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Coronan Category:Hell Island Characters Category:13th Madman Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed